homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
112815-Picking
CCC RIGHT NOW opened memo on board THE ARCHIVES. CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CSO: Nyarla awakes with a start. Something is different. Wrong. His door is standing open. CCC: "Hello?" CCC: He wasp pretty confused at why his door would be open, he took a long glance around the room. CSO: You can hear murmuring from down the hall. CCC: He moved to the doorway, taking peek down the hall. CCC: "This is weird." He's muttering to himself. CSO: You see light from underneath libby's office door. CCC: He quietly creeps down the hall to stand in front of the door, hoping to hear the murmuring better from being closer to the source. CSO: You hear libby's voice. "I don't think it's a good idea! I don't care what Lorrea said! She's not his moirail here!" You hear Libby sigh. "Moirail or not, it's the only thing left to try." CCC: He stands there, hoping to hear just a bit more from them. It sounded like it may have been about him. CCC: Given the reference to Lorrea's moiralligence being different 'here' CSO: "You're just mad because you can't have both of them! Nyarla and Serios! So you're lashing out at him! You're taking away his Time powers just to be mean!" "No, I'm taking away his time powers because he has a hard time making decisions. And Jack will kill him for it. It's to protect him." CSO: "He'll pick me! I know it! He's my Nyarla! Just give him a little time!" "I cannot take the risk." CCC: He turns the knob and gives the door a gentle push to slide open. CCC: "She's right. I just needed a bit of time." CCC: "And I don't know what good taking my powers away would do to fend off Jack, especially since he's already taken to thinking of me as his apprentice." CSO: Both Libby's are in the office. One is sitting at the desk, with Serios' military jacket around her shoulders. The other is wearing a tattered shift and has cheeks streaked with tears. "Nyarla-- I'll go." The crying one says. CCC: "No no, please don't." He walks over to the crying one. "I'm sorry to have made you wait for me." CSO: Libby coughs, picking up the papers on her desk. "I'll leave you two alone." CCC: "Hehe, sorry Libby. Erm, Serios' Libby?" CCC: He looks to the tattered shift, then to Libby wearing Serios' jacket. He takes off his own Derse jacket to present to his Libby. CSO: "Yes." The one at the desk exits. "I'll be in the lab." CSO: The crying Libby blushes deeply. "Y-you can't. Aaisha." CCC: "I can. I'll take care of things with her, don't worry." CCC: "We'd been...needing a break, anyway." CSO: "But you don't really love me." CCC: "But it wasp my love that brought you here, waspn't it? That cord that told you I wasp flushed for you." CSO: "She's been telling me, you're not really flushed for me. You're flushed for her, but we're close enough that I can read her cords too." CCC: "Maybe I'm better or worse at understanding time than I thought, but I don't see a difference, not for lack of history and such. Were I to see myself from another timeline, I'd see him as me. And seeing a lovely Libby from another timeline, still lovely and still flushed for her." CCC: "Besides, she and I already broached the subject of us. We simply couldn't be. But you and me..." CSO: "I cry too much." CCC: He tugs on his scarf to pull it a little ways from his neck to lightly dab at her cheeks. CCC ceased responding to memo. CCC: "Hehe, I feel like I do too sometimes." CSO: "I'm bad for you, Nyarla." CCC: "Who said?" CCC: "Sounds like you're actually good for me, saving me from whatever that business wasp of taking my powers away." CSO: "Lorrea and Libby, the other Libby. Serios' Libby... They think you can't be trusted with power over time." CCC: "Why's that?" CSO: "You can't make choices." CSO: "You avoid them, then act like choosing nothing is some smart move." CCC: "Is there proof of that? The Other Libby and I did have a talk about difficulty in choices, but it doesn't make much sense to leave me powerless because of it." CCC: "I admit I haven't made the best choices, but that all in particular, I don't know about." CCC: "And Lorrea's hardly one to be consulted about me." CSO: "Are you really picking me?" CCC: "Yes, I am." CSO: "Prove it." CCC: He uncaptchalogues the jacket she'd handed him before, draping it around her shoulders. He then raises a hand to caress her cheek as he leans down to kiss her. CSO: She returns the kiss, and when she pulls away, she has a wide smile. "A kiss? What are you? A wriggler?" CCC: "No, just the most appropriate thing I can get away with in this office, since it's not yours in this timeline." He waggles his eyebrows with a laugh. CCC: "I'm joking, I wouldn't want to rush you. How would you prefer that I proved it though?" CSO: She giggles. "You have a bedroom, and I'm sure you can think of something." CCC: "What about your primer?" CSO: "You already filled it." CCC: "I haven't in this timeline." CSO: "Then my primer would only have one line in it anyway." CCC: "What would it say?" CSO: "Kiss me again?" CCC: He kissed her again, with more passion than before. CCC: He broke the kiss with a cocky smile. "Have I proven myself?" CSO: "There. Primer is done. Now. Let's go find your bedroom, since I think Serios is in the one that's usually mine, and I don't think he'd appreciate us fucking six feet from him, no matter how black you two are." CCC: He coughs and sputters at that and maybe even laughs. CSO: "What? Are you saying he wouldn't want to murder you watching you lock up with the female he sees as hi partner?" CCC: "Hehe, buzz, uhh, yeah. We're not, buzz, black in this timeline" CCC: "If we were though...that's genius." CSO: "You're a little black." She giggles. Just like the other Libby's a little black for you. Don't tell her I said that though." CCC: He reaches for her hand, giving a small tug in the direction of the door to the hall. CCC: "Umm, wow." CCC: "That I did not see coming." CSO: She giggles and follows. "Well, we'll keep the lights on so you don't miss anything else." CCC: He chuckles. "I'm fine with the lights. I can savor the sight of you." CSO: Libby smirks. "Oh, you'll savor more than that." She shuts the door behind you both. Fade to black Category:Libby Category:Nyarla